Black and White Roses
by BlushingRoses
Summary: Casper High is holding it's annual talent show, and surprisingly, Sam Manson has entered it. What talent does she have? And what's Danny doing on the stage? DxS!
1. Chapter 1

1"Thank you, Mr. Webster, for that lovely rendition of 'Sound of Music' on your tuba." Mr. Lancer's monotone voice rang out throughout the gymnasium, do nothing to startle the students residing in the seats. For today, was Casper's annual talent show, which was being held in the most hated parted in the school (to the un-athletic kids of coarse,) since due to recent ghost attacks, the auditorium was closed for further repair. Sun was poring through the windows, warming the students to a comfortable level. Everyone went willing, not really caring about what they did. Except for one individual.

"Why are we sitting through this piece of garbage, Danny? We could be out, catching a ghost who might be taking over the world by sucking up all the technology as a ransom or making it illegal to eat meat except for in the North Pole."

A young African-American boy, wearing a red beret and glasses over green eyes. Another young man with jet-black hair and shining blue eyes, narrowed his gaze at his red-hatted friend, in disapproval.

"Oh, come on, Tucker! Quit complaining! The reason we are here, is because Sam wants us to be. That's more important than some ghost." Much to all Casper High student's surprise, Goth loser, Sam Manson actually signed up for the talent show. No one, not even Danny or Tucker knew what talent she was to attempt. Danny's eyebrows rose as Tucker grinned at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was support your fellow lovebird day." Danny blushed at Tucker as his eyes widened at the accusation. Not that he didn't want it to be true.

"Shut up, Tuck! She's our friend, we should support her." Non-the less, Danny was still blushing at the implement that he was here for something more than just friendly support.

"Oh, come on, Danny! You and I both know that you love Sam. Dude, you even admitted it to me after the Ember thing, so quit fooling yourself, man. Just tell her, Danny. It's not like she's going to kill you." Danny's blush deepened as Tucker spoke, his eyes shifting from side to side in a nervous manner, making shushing movements at him.

It was true. Danny Fenton, secretly known as resident ghost hero, Danny Phantom and Casper High loser, was in love with his best friend and resident Goth princess, Sam Manson. To the average person, Danny only treated her like a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. They just saw an average guy who was hoping to be excepted by the other members of the opposite sex, such as Paulina or Valerie. But to the people that were close to him, such as Tucker or Jazz, his sister, they could see Danny's true devotion and love was only to Sam, and Sam alone. He was just afraid to show her, not wanting to ruin a perfect friendship by creeping her out with wanting to love her and be her only one. Totally. Utterly. Hopelessly. Clueless. Danny sighed, blush still heavy on his cheeks, as he looked at Tucker pitifully.

"Quit kidding around Tucker. She probably doesn't feel that way. All I need to do is watch and be supportive like any friend should be. That's all that I can do." Danny put his head in his hands, eyes looking in the ground in sadness. Even though Tucker was irritated by Danny's cowardice, he felt his gaze soften as he looked at his down trodden friend.

'What a sad web we weave, when those that love can't reveal what they feel to the other out of fear of losing a friendship to want to gain a relationship.' Tucker sighed a heavy sigh as he turned his attention to the center of the gym. Soon a large arm looped around his neck and from the corner of his eye, so was Danny. Both boys were yanked up into uncomfortable head-locks by fellow jocks/bullies, Kwan and Dash, both grinning at the two struggling boys. Dash laughed at Danny's feeble attempts to free himself.

"Why so glum, loser? Missing your creepy girlfriend?" Danny's face redden again, his mouth forming a scowl.

"She's not my girlfriend! And she's not creepy, she just happens to be an cool individual with her own viewpoints, where as you are nothing but a jerk with shallow values." Dash glared at the snarling boy.

"Oh, so know you think your tough stuff now? Calling me shallow? That's where you're wrong, geek." He let go of Danny's neck, only to pull him up by the front of his white shirt, facing him.

"I happen to be better and stronger than you and your loser friends, so you don't have the privilege to diss me, Fen-toad." He smirked, hoping to intimidate the skinny boy. Only to be shocked to see Danny glaring at him hatefully, fists clenched.

"I think the only privilege you deserve is to have your ugly face beaten in, just like the other people you wail on all day." Danny began to struggle more, hoping to loosen Dash's hold. Kwan, along with Tucker, still in a headlock, stopped to watch the display with interest. Dash growled.

"Shut up, Fenton! You don't have the right to talk to me that way." Danny smirked darkly, as he continued to struggle.

"Oh, and you do? Oh forgive me, all-mighty moron for my obvious attempts to show what a frickin' idiot you are." Dash clenched his fists tighter on Danny's shirt.

"You know what, Fenton? I think a little beating is required for your attitude. And you know what? I think I'll let your stupid, ugly little girlfriend join the party, (Danny's eyes shrunk). I'm sure she'd enjoy that. What, with her freaky ways, she might find it fun." Dash's smirk grew, as Danny's shrunken blue optics narrowed in obvious rage, teeth barred in a menacing manner.

Danny's shaking hands snatched both of Dash's fist that were still clasped to his shirt, and squeezed. Hard. Dash's eyes widened as he felt his hands being crushed in Danny's grasp. Danny pried Dash's hands from his shirt, bending the fingers in a near breaking position. Dash did everything in his power to not whimper. Danny spoke again, this time his voice came out cold and menacing.

"**YOU** listen to me, Dash Baxter. If you ever insult or come near me or my friends again, I will break off every one of your fingers and feed them to rabid dogs, do you understand me?" Dash's head shook violently.

" And one more thing. Sam happens to be the most beautiful and most intelligent person I've ever known. If you dare as say one bad thing to her or threaten her or even touch her wrong, I will hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to reproduce any offspring. **EVER**. Do you understand?" Dash shook his head violently again.

"Good. Now leave me and my friend alone." Finally he let go of Dash's hands, re-seating himself in his seat. Dash glowered at the back of Danny's head, absently blowing on his sore fingers. Kwan and Tucker stared at Danny in shock. Kwan slowly released his hold on Tucker, while Tucker sat down next to Danny. Danny's gaze was out watching Paulina, who was attempting to show off her talent of cheerleading. But he wasn't really focused on the act. He was more likely looking at the floor, eye's now glowing a bright green. Tucker eye's grew concerned as he reached out and touched Danny's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Danny closed his eyes. He reopened them, revealing bright blue eyes. He turned back to Tucker, eyes questioning, as Tucker smiled at him, mischievously.

"What?" Tucker chuckled.

" So I was right about you loving Sam, wasn't I?" Danny eye's widened as his entire head turned and interesting shade of maroon Tucker had ever seen. Danny stood in his seat, eye's wild, shaking in embarrassed rage, fists clenched, sputtering unintelligibly. Tucker gave an all-knowing smirk.

" What was that, Danny? 'Oh, Tucker, how did you know that I'm in love with Sam, I thought it wasn't so obvious since I have shrine of everything involved with her in my closet that you found in your last visit to my house. What a relief that you could help get the confidence to tell her that I capital L-O-V-E her, with your amazing lady skills.'"

Danny's eyes began to glow green as his entire body glowed red. If you looked closer, you could see a little steam rise from his ears. Finally, he spoke. Very loud and very clearly.

"**TUCKER, SHUT UP!"** Danny glared down at the now-laughing Techno geek.

"AHEM!" Danny's gaze swung around to see Mr. Lancer in the center of the gym floor, microphone in hand. Mr. Lancer's face held irritation, but also some amusement at seeing young Fenton so red. Even though he worried about the young man's well-being at the moment, the look on face, along with the bright color of his skin was peculiarly entertaining.

"Mr. Fenton, I would please ask you to put your conversation on pause, for I have to introduce the next talent. Or would you prefer to share a talent, preferably your tendency to interrupt my lectures with your antics?" The gym was enveloped with snickers and giggles, as Danny smiled uncomfortable, face still bright red, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

From behind Danny's form, Dash was laughing heartily at Fenton, who still stood in front of Dash in embarrassed shock, until his tiny brain got an idea. 'Oh you got it coming to you, Fenton.' He readied himself for action. Mr. Lancer continued his introduction of the next talent.

"For this next talent, we have a new star of singing theatrics for you. Our next performer will be..."

Dash then shoved the still standing Danny down the bleachers. Danny yelled out as he fell, smacking into sitting students, finally hitting the center of the gym floor in flourish, face first. Mr. Lancer glanced down at Danny. Then he continued finishing his introduction.

"...Miss. Sam Manson." Danny's head snapped up, blinking wide eyes as Mr. Lancer walked off to the side, leaving Danny lying on the floor.

Tucker stood up from his seat slightly, blinking repeatively, still taking in both Danny's fall and Lancer's introduction.

"Wait. Did he say 'singing theatrics?' **_Sam's_** going to sing!" His eye's widen as he saw Danny stand, eyes still big, his mouth a straight line, look right at Tuck, his expression saying, 'What the hell!' Silence was ringing out throughout the gym. Until everything in the gym went black. Screams and shouts rang out from the students. Then, suddenly a bright, white light shined down onto the center of the gym. Right where Danny Fenton stood, eyes scanning around the gym nervously. He heard whispers surround him as he stood. Eyes of all shapes and sizes were watching him. Danny gulped loudly, the sound echoing across the gym.

From the darkened bleachers, Tucker's green eyes looked at Danny, worrying about what might happen. He heard nervous laughter ring behind him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Dash and Kwan cower in their seats in fear. He smirked. 'Serves right.' Suddenly, he felt a hands on his shoulders. He squeaked turning to see a four pairs of eyes. One pair aqua-blue, the other emerald green.

"Jazz? Val? Is that you guys?" The aqua-eyes shook up and down.

"Yeah, Tucker. It's us."

"What's up?" The emerald eyes got a little closer, making Tucker's face heat up slightly.

"Do you know what's going on, Tucker? I have to say this is a little weird." Valerie's eyes narrowed slightly, shifting from off from side to side. As if she where expecting an attack.

"I have no idea. I guess Sam was planning something big for this thing, though I'm not sure what."

"You mean Sam didn't tell what she was doing?" Jazz sounded worried.

"Nope. Not a thing. She didn't even tell Danny." Valerie's eyes widened before narrowing down, but not in a angry manner. More like a playful manner.

"Oooo, that girl is so sly! I can't believe it! She's actually taking my advice! And with pinnace too!" Both Tucker and Jazz stared at her.

"Uhhh... What are you talking about Val?" Tucker was confused. As was Jazz.

"And what 'advice' did you give her?" Val was smirking largely, her teeth shining in the bright light's glow.

"Oh, to actually tell Danny how she felt in a big way. I never would of thought she would tell by performance." Jazz and Tucker's eyes widened. But not out of shock, but out of awe and gratefulness.

"You... actually got Sam to admit she loves Danny?" Val's smirk grew.

"All bow before me, for I have done the impossible." Tucker was about to question her when a noise rang out throughout the gym.

From the center of the gym, Danny stood there frozen in fear. He didn't understand what was going on.

'Okay, so I'm sitting in the bleachers, now I'm in the middle of a dark gym, with a bright headlight shining on me, as if I'm about to be interrogated. What is wrong with this picture?' Suddenly a noise caught his attention. He turned around quickly, in fighting stance, his face uneasy. Soon the speakers on the ceiling began to produce chilling music, one that brought shivers down his spine. But not in a bad way, more like a shiver of when someone you love touches your face. He looked down to see a mist crawl over his red sneakers.

'Ooookkay, this just screams darkness, but nothing ghost-like. More like...Sam.' He heard gasps and shrieks from behind, causing him to turn and discover something...unusual. A giant light figure, a amethyst raven, with red eyes that peered down at him and only him. His eyes were transfixed. The glowing bird soon disaparated into wisping clouds. By then, the chilling music rang throughout the floor. Danny began to slowly back away, turning to walk back to the bleachers. Piercing eyes with black cat-like slits stared back at him.

"AHHH!" He jumped back in shock, falling on his rear, staring at the glowing eyes. The eyes narrowed, but not with hate, but with wanton adoration. He gulped heavily, his breath coming out in pants. Soon, the eyes came closer to the light, revealing a darkly caped form, it's eyes still staring at him. The hood of the cape was pulled back a bit to reveal a pair of lips, two fangs hung down across the bottom lip. The lips formed a seductive smile.

"Hello, my love."

Whoooooooohohohooooooooo! I already love this fic. I hope you enjoy it to.


	2. Chapter 2

1Danny felt his mouth go dry as heard the voice of the cloaked creature. He got up from the floor, standing right in front of the amethyst-eyed girl.

"S-sam?" She smiled as Danny's voice cracked as he spoke. She hooded her eyes with, giving her the look of a hungry cat. Making Danny feel like the mouse. Sam took a step closer, face no more than two centimeters from him. He went cross-eyed. She leaned in near his ear, whispering softly.

"I did this for you, Danny. I hope you understand the meaning of it." She pulled back, looking into Danny's confused orbs.

"Meaning of what?" Sam smirked again.

"You'll see." Sam spun around, disappearing into the surrounding darkness. Danny's eyes grew panicked, scanning the blackness, only to find the whites of the his fellow classmate's eyes. Soon the music picked up in tune, becoming both melodic and heavy to Danny's ears. Soon, a beautiful voice sang out from the darkness from all around him.

_No lost words, whisper slowly, to me._

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

Danny felt shivers race down his back, as he felt soft, cold fingers glide down his back, the lovely lyrics, whispering in his ears. Suddenly, the room lit up with violet and blue light, revealing Sam in her black cloak, looking at him still with a hungry look. A black, fingerless gloved hand reached from inside her cloak, ripping off to the side. What was revealed made Danny's jaw drop and his heart beat faster.

There stood Sam in strapless, black corset dress, hair hanging all the way around her face and down her back, wild and spiked. The black skirt was torn and jagged at the bottom and slitted at the top of Sam's smallish hips, revealing fish netted stockings and high-knee boots that stuck to her legs like a second skin. Her eyelashes were dark and full as she stood there, looking like a dark seductress. Danny was hypnotized.

_And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,_

_(I know your still there)._

Sam stepped in front of him, grabbing his hands as she continued to sing her dark song, pulling him closer to her. His face grew warm as she looked him in the eyes.

_Watching me,_

_Wanting me,_

_I can feel you haunt me down._

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I know I'll find you somehow._

As she finished the lyrics, she disappeared in a flash of black smoke, scaring Danny out of his mind. He turned to and fro, looking for the dark angel. She reappeared on his right, moving her hips in a seductive measure, swinging around in circles. Sam kept her gaze only on Danny. She once again disappeared in a flash of dark cloud, causing Danny to shiver in exhilaration of where she will turn up next.

Without warning, a pair of dark gloved arms wrapped around his chest from behind, stroking up touching his chest, rubbing over his wildly beating heart. Soon she stroked slowly up to his shoulders, neck, and his face. He closed his eyes in bliss and took a shuddering breath as he felt them gliding through his dark hair, her movements matching with the song she sang so enticingly in his ears.

_Haunting you, I can smell you, alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head!_

Sam's hand left his scalp, causing him to open his eyes, to find Sam looking into his eyes with obvious hunger that he found disturbing. Quick as flash, Sam grasped onto Danny's left wrist, yanking him forward. Then, abruptly, she rose into the air, as if she had Danny's flying abilities, bringing him up with her as she continued to sing. Danny dangled a good 10 feet in the air, still frozen in horror.

Danny began to shake as Sam's cat slitted eyes, shifted from their lovely amethyst to a deep blood red. Danny forgot to breath. Sam's other hand reached out, snatching Danny up by his shirt front, bringing them nose to nose. Danny's eyes grew wide in fear as he looked into Sam's blood red eyes, her evil smirk revealing dagger-like fangsShe pulled him closer, still singing seductively.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching meeeeeeeeeee!_

As Sam hit that final note of the third chorus, she dragged Danny into a soul-searing kiss, fangs and all. Danny screamed in her mouth as he felt two large fangs cut into his lower lip.

Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and the rest of Casper High student body could only stare as Sam began to sing her song of deep gothic passion, with Danny as the pawn in her little show of dark seduction

and love. Or if you want to put it bluntly, they watched in horror as they saw local Goth girl attempt to steal her best friend's heart by both seducing him and scaring the shit out of him and the entire student body at the same time. Tucker was in between emotions; one being amazement of all the technology being used to give Sam's mystique and the other disgust to see everyone being impressed by such easy trickery. Valerie was just proud yet smug to see Sam being so bold and that Danny was actually getting a hint to what was going on. Jazz...well, Jazz was being a spazz.

"What's Sam doing? Is she on drugs? Is she going to hurt Danny?" Her constant questioning was driving Tuck and Val up the wall, until finally Val just snapped.

"Jazz! Just chill. One, Sam is attempting to show your brother how she feels about him by being both mysterious and seductive. Two, she is not doing any drugs that I'm aware of. And three, NO, she's not going to hurt Danny." Val turned to Tucker for backup, which he gave casually.

"Yeah, Jazz. What could possibly do to actually hurt Danny." But Jazz wasn't paying attention. She was looking to the gym center, eyes wide in horror, mouth slightly gaping. Val and Tucker to see her distress, both their eyes widening as Sam lifted Danny off the floor by his wrist, looking down evilly at him with now red-slitted eyes. Tucker gulped.

"Ohhh crap." Valerie's mouth gaped in shock as Sam smirked down at Danny, white fangs poking over her lips. Finally, the Goth girl leaned forward, placing a passionate kiss Danny's trembling mouth. A muffled scream echoed throughout the gym as Danny's eyes closed tight. No one dared to breath. Jazz let out a sharp gasp, catching Val and Tuck's attention.

"What? What'd we miss, Jazz?" Tucker was talking faster than usual. A sure sign of panic. Jazz, shakily, pointed a finger to where Danny hung in Sam's grasp. Val turned back, shouting softly, drawing Tucker's gaze back to the floor. Tucker shuddered. Dripping slowly from Danny's mouth, was a trail of blood, splattering onto the gym floor below the pale boy.

Suddenly, a roaring tornado of red wind swirled around the floating couple, fading them from the entire student body's view. Shrieks and yells of horror rang throughout the gym, everyone jumping to cling on to something as the crimson terror grew in size. The tornado grew larger and larger, almost touching the ceiling. Then, abruptly, it sank slowly to the floor, spreading across it as a maroon fog. Everyone's gaze soon returned to the suspended couple. A collective gasp rang out.

In mid air, Sam smiled maliciously as she held Danny in loose embrace, red eyes twinkling. Danny hung limply in her arms, eyes closed, a heavy flow of blood poring down from his lips. The heavy background music picked up in tempo, Sam singing fluently as she held **_her_** Danny close.

_Ahaaaaaaaahaaaaahhhaaaa!_

_Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!_

As she sung the lasting notes, Danny stirred. Sharply, he opened his eyes. Jazz's scream rang out through the air. Both of Danny's once blue eyed pupils were now a deep red. He looked up at the singing Sam, grinning at her with the same deep hunger she held within her own. He, easily, floated along with her, his arms around her waist. Sam placed her arms on his chest, smiling wickedly. Finally, she sang out the final lyrics.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Sam and Danny raised their heads to the ceiling, opening their mouths, both releasing almighty roars, too animalistic to be human. The gym went black.

Oo WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That was really fun to write! Don't worry I'll finish in the next two or three chapters! I'm not sure, you'll have to wait and see!

NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

1Screams and yells cried throughout the darkened gym. The sound of movement clattered and rang out through the blackness. Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz stood stock still within the frightened crowd, thoughts reeling and zooming around their minds, until one stuck out in front of them at the same time.

'_**WHAT. IN. THE. HECK. WAS. THAT!'**_

Suddenly, various beams of white light came down upon the blackened bleachers. Or more to the point, they landed on specific people. Namely, Casper High's very own queen and king preps, Dash and Paulina. Both had expressions of fear. Dash and Paulina clung to each other like koalas. Paulina's eyes shifted from side to side, biting her perfectly lip-glossed lips, shivering in terror.

Music flowed from the surrounding speakers, nearly scaring the crap out of everyone. A guitar screamed in, followed by the strumming of a bass, and the ringing sound of a booming drum set and cymbals roared throughout the gym. Then, suddenly, the popular jerk and jerkette flew into the air, all-screaming in fright. Roughly, they were thrown out on the suspiciously lit gym floor as if pushed from an invisible being. They of landed in a dog pile on the floor groaning in discomfort. As the music picked up in beat, a dark shadow stood outside their piled forms, hunched over, shaking as if laughing at something. Something like their looks of pure horror on their faces as they looked at the shaking shadow.

Slowly, the shadow stepped into the light, revealing a still red-eyed Sam, only with a different outfit. This one consisted with skintight, black bodice and black leather pants (imitation leather due to Sam's views against animal killing!), complete with high-heeled boots. She looked something out of a dominatrix movie, only deadlier if you count the blood on her lips and fangs that glistened in the lights. She continued to chuckle darkly, taking another step forward to the scared pile. Both of them jumped up simultaneously, scooting backwards from the Goth. She began to glide to them, her blood red lips, singing loudly.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

Sam stepped closer to the shaking teens, arms spread wide, making her seem more intimidating.

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

Sam's eyes shifted to somewhere behind the preps, causing them to turn their own heads. To their horror, standing behind them stood the now-red eyed Danny Fenton, who also looked at them as if they were all part of a buffet. He was dressed up with black pants, red and black sneakers, a black trench coat, and a blood red t-shirt. His hair hung dangerously over his blood red eyes, a wicked smile on his face. His new fangs hanging over his lower lip. Suddenly, he flew out to the frightened pair, only to grab Paulina by her long hair, yanking her away from the others. Dash was frozen in fear.

"OWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEE!" Paulina squealed as Danny held her a foot off the ground, gliding over to where Sam floated, holding her in front of the Goth's smiling gaze. Sam smiled at her red-eyed Danny, as she stood in front of the shivering Latino.

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

Sam reached out a hand and stroked her fingers lightly down Paulina's face, causing the blue-orbed girl to squeeze her eyes shut, and shiver with horror. Danny grinned down at the terrified girl. Oh, she'll pay for the embarrassing pain that she caused him and his friends to go through.

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

Sam's eyes narrowed as her hand gripped at Paulina's throat, lifting her higher into the air. Paulina's face turned an interesting shade of purple as she opened her eyes, her mouth moving while no words came out. Sam, then, proceeded to throw Paulina across the gym floor at Dash's feet, still singing, her face twisted into a dangerous snarl.

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Sam flew fast only to stop in front of the now standing Dash, who trembled heavily as Sam gazed into his eyes hatefully. She reached out, grabbing his chin, retching his head to look her in the eyes.

_**Without the mask where will you hide**_

_**Can't find yourself - lost in your lie**_

She let him go floating around him and Paulina, who was now clinging onto Dash's hanging arms like a magnet, her eyes never leaving the flying Goth. Sam stopped right in front of them, while Danny floated up next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she continued to sing.

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

Sam looked at Danny, grinning, as they both floated down to the trembling preps, both smiling wide, fangs glistening. Both preps gulped.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

Both snapped their fangs at the two preps threateningly, causing both to jump up ten feet in the air, scream bloody murder, wet themselves, and run out of the gym, arms waving madly. Silence rang out throughout the gym, while everyone stared at the two floating kids in the middle gym floor, both their faces drawn up into deathly scowls. They slowly turned to face each other, expressions never changing until... both began to laugh heavily that their chuckles and giggles echoed off the silent walls! Everyone shouted out in confusion and wonder.

Back in the stands, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz, stared at the couple in shock. Simultaneously, they all shook it off, and started their way down the bleachers and onto the gym floor, looking up at the laughing teens. Jazz cleared her throat, bringing the chortling teens out of their giggle-fest. Both grinned happily at their friends, floating down to where all three stood, occasional giggles coming from their mouths.

"H-h-hey, the-r-re guys. H-h-how's it go-o-oing?" Danny giggled in his normal way, red eyes twinkling in mischief. All three were taken aback at Danny's normal response. Compared to how he look, he sounded just the same as ever. Tucker cleared his throat.

"What, what just happened? Why are you all normal Danny? Why does Sam look like that anyway?" All the questions began to tumble out before Tucker could even stop them. Sam, though smirking, answered in her same sarcastic tone.

"Gee, Tuck, who would of thought you wouldn't recognize the beautiful uses of technology and prosthetics." All three still looked puzzled. Sam rolled her eyes, as she reached into her mouth, pulling the seemingly life-like fangs out of her mouth. She then took her fore finger and thumb, placing it in her eye and pulling out a red-slitted contact lense, revealing her bright, amethyst eyes. Danny, followed in suit, all the while smiling at the shocked looks on their friend's faces. Tucker and Val stood there, mouths gaping like fish. Jazz, on the other hand, smiled at Danny and Sam.

"So, this was all part of an act? No ghostly possession or monster control?" Danny smiled softly, his arms re-rapping around Sam's waist. Sam looked up at him, her now-amethyst eyes twinkling happily at _her_ blue-eyed ghost boy.

"None what so ever, Jazz. It was all a clever scheme to...you know...get us together... in a way." Danny blushed heavily, but still smiled at the Goth against his chest. Sam smiled sneakily as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. She leaned near his ear.

"Did it work?" Danny shivered at her seductive tone.

"You better believe it." Sam smiled as she closed her eyes, placing her head on Danny's chest, sighing contentedly. Danny smiled too, putting on Sam's resting one, closing his eyes as well. Sam opened her eyes half-way, whispering softly.

"I love you, Danny." Danny pulled back, looking the Goth princess in the eyes, blushing, yet grinning widely.

"I love you too, Sam." He whispered back, as he pulled Sam closely, giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss.

A clap was heard. Danny and Sam pulled away in shock, turning their heads, still in an embrace, to see Mr. Lancer standing near the bleachers, clapping slowly, a smile on his face. More clapping was heard from Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz. The gym began to echo sparse clapping which soon erupted into loud applause, cheering, and cat-calls. Danny and Sam looked around the gym, shock clearly on their faces, as well as lava-heated blushes on their faces as well.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The entire gym echoed with enthusiasm and luster. Sam and Danny looked at each other thoughtfully. Jazz took a step forward, a wise smile on her face.

"Come on guys. Maybe you should perform 2 more. Just humor them. Heck, you'd be humoring me if you did. You guys have such great energy." Jazz asked them, giving her rendition of a puppy dog pout. Danny and Sam laughed simultaneously at the poor attempt.

"Ok, ok. 2 more songs for the 'people' in the stands." Exclaimed a amused Sam.

"But if we do, Danny has to do a piano piece for the first song." Danny's head whipped around to look down in shock.

"H-how did you—"

"Let's just say, I have my ways." Danny grinned sheepishly, really pink in the face.

"Okay. (Sigh) I guess I'll do it." Sam beamed cheekily up at him, as she pointed out to her right where, (mysteriously) a grand piano appeared at the center of the gym floor. Danny reluctantly released Sam from the embrace, walking to the piano bench, and (like a grand pianist) threw his coat before taking a seat, hands at the ready. He turned to Sam, eyes wide.

"Uhhh...what exactly am I playing again?" Sam, as well as Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie began to laugh at Danny's obliviousness. Danny just blushed. Sam, shaking her head in amusement, walked forward, opening the top of the piano, taking out some sheet music and plopping it in Danny's hands.

"Here you go, Beethoven." Danny looked at the music in his hands, doing some quick speed reading, and gave it back to Sam. Sam rose an eyebrow as Danny looked at the piano keys thoughtfully, until he smiled and looked back at Sam expectantly.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sam rose both her eyebrows, blinking nonplused as Danny held his hands above the keys, waiting for Sam's cue. Shaking her head once again, Sam mysteriously pulled a microphone from behind her back, smiling softly at the blue eyed boy. The gym was once again put into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to the followers of my stories, but I have decided to not continue with my stories by not adding anymore chapters or adding any other stories. Sorry to those that were following my work but I just don't have the motivation nor the natural writer's talent to be publishing any stories. However, if anyone wants to take up my stories, please message me for permission to continue it. Also, aside from not being a great writer, I am actually a decent editor so if you have stories that need editing or what not; please message me if you would like a beta. Thank you so much for your time and enjoy your time on .

Sincerely,

BlushingRoses


End file.
